The disclosed invention relates generally to mobile, integrated systems for highway traffic violation enforcement, and more specifically to a system modularly installed in a vehicle (together constituting a Mobile Enforcement Platform or MEP) for acquiring, integrating, displaying, archiving, and transmitting or downloading images and data that document multiple types of moving traffic violations as identified and determined by the trained and authorized MEP operator (generally assumed to be a police officer) from multiple lanes of moving vehicles while MEP, itself, is either moving or stationary. MEP enhances and automates the violation documentation process, which feeds into a citation-by-mail process, reducing police officer paperwork and the court-time per citation issued. MEP's capabilities also are suitable for certain mobile monitoring and documentation requirements supporting homeland security programs, objectives, and activities as well as other surveillance requirements.
Traffic violation enforcement typically has been and is an increasingly costly, inefficient, labor-intensive, labor-limited, and frequently ineffective process. Limited police resources are assigned across numerous competing duties and priorities, leaving relatively few police personnel for traffic enforcement where violators greatly outnumber the sparsely distributed enforcers.
Over the years, devices have been introduced to improve the detection, documentation, and prosecution of traffic violations. The use of radar and laser devices to detect and record vehicle speed began in the 1950s, first with fixed, manned systems at the roadside or in makeshift tower structures erected in the median. Later, the speed detection device was mounted on the police vehicle, initially for stationary use and subsequently for mobile use, permitting detection and pursuit by the same officer. Video cameras were introduced to capture sequential images to document violations and the apprehension/citation process, both to support the prosecution of the accused and to provide evidence in the event of legal counter-proceedings by the accused against the accusing officer. Computers were installed in police vehicles to improve the data access, communications capabilities, and integrated teamwork and use of mobile, field, and station personnel and equipment. However, all the devices and processes still required that an officer would identify, stop, detain, and process each violator sequentially, clearly establishing an upper limit on an officer's productivity.
Most recently, unmanned, fixed systems for detection and documentation of speeding and red-light running have been installed to monitor all traffic continuously and to generate and store the necessary composite visual and digital data imagery to support traffic violation citation processes. These devices develop documentary evidence, which is processed later by police, government, or private contractor personnel, producing citations which are mailed to the registered owner(s) of the cited vehicle based on the associated license plate and vehicle images.
Global positioning satellite system data can be acquired and displayed via a monitor to show the map coordinates for the approximate location of the acquiring receiver and display monitor, essentially replacing the old LORAN system aid to navigation with a modern, more useful system. This technology has had little application in traffic enforcement because either the officer writes the approximate location on the citation or the detection and documentation device is at a fixed, known location.